state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
To-Do List
This page has been made to inform you - the readers of this Wiki - about our plans and the things that need to be done on the Wiki to make it better. (last updated: 12 February, 2020.) Pages that need content These pages are only placeholders which are need to be filled with information. * Blood Plague * Character Morale * Facility: Parking * Most of the Knowledge pages * Most of the Upgraded Vehicles pages * Plague Walls * Several Facilities pages * Surveying * Textbooks Pages under development These pages are currently under development and still missing information. * Legacy Goals * Personal Goals * Prestige Pages considered up-to-date These pages are considered up-to-date, however if they need any addition or editing, you can see it next to them. * Achievements * BackpacksBackpacks (probably missing several color schemes still) * ClothingClothing (some descriptions are missing though) * Community Names * Community Skills (the page itself, not the invidual pages describing each Community Skill) * Community Standings (needs to be revised) * Doomsday Pack * Enclave Benefits * Enclaves (probably missing several enclave names still) * Every Core Skill pages * Facilities (only the page itself, not the invidual pages describing each Facility) * Facility Mods * Hero Bonuses (maybe missing a couple bonuses still) * Home Sites (only the page itself, not the invidual pages describing each Home Site) * Independence Pack (needs to be revised) * Infestations * Leader Types (needs to be revised) * Legacy Boons * List of Knowledge (only the page itself, not the invidual pages describing each Knowledge) * Map: Drucker County * Melee Weapons * Multiplayer Rewards (probably missing a couple possible rewards still) * Mysterious Broadcasts (maybe missing a couple missions still) * Outposts (only has maps for Drucker County) * Preorder Bonuses (needs to be revised) * Quirk Skills (missing information on Sexting and needs to be revised) * Ranged Weapons * Red Talon Contractors * Special Enclave: The Automechanics * Special Enclave: The Boozehounds * Special Enclave: The Cannibals (probably missing a couple missions and enclave names still) * Special Enclave: The Ex-Military Survivors (missing some information still) * Special Enclave: The Hospital Staff * Special Enclave: The Pathetic Survivors (missing some information still) * Special Enclave: The Rude Survivors (probably missing some missions and enclave names still) * Special Enclave: The Zombie Hunters (maybe missing a couple missions and probably a couple enclave names still) * Survivor Activities * Survivors in Need * The Bounty Broker * Trading Pricelist (missing several prices and probably missing several items still) * Traits (missing a couple hundred traits still) * Vehicles (only the page itself, not the invidual pages describing each Vehicle) * Wandering Traders * Weapon Cases (probably missing a couple possible loot still) Pages waiting for an overhaul These pages are outdated, incorrect, missing information, or just need to be overhauled to look good. * Base Morale * Consumables * Daybreak * Difficulty Options * Every Home Site page * Heartland * Hostile Survivors * Influence * Map: Cascade Hills * Map: Meagher Valley * Most of the Facilities pages * Plague Hearts (overhaul in progress) * Upgraded Vehicles pages that even have any content * Zombie Types Pages waiting for decision These pages might become deleted or overhauled. Their fate is not decided yet. Note: After the Zombie Types page gets overhauled, it might describe each zombie and freak type in detail, making their own individual pages unnecessary, that's why they're here. * Armored Zombies * Bloaters * Ferals * Fiona * Freaks * Heartland: Characters * Helena * JuggernautsJuggernauts * Larisse * Legacy Missions * Miscellaneous Items (probably gets deleted since the Trading Pricelist page took over it's role) * Plague Zombies * Quincy * ScreamersScreamers * ZombiesZombies Plans for the future In case we ever manage to fix everything that's currently need to be fixed, we're planning to do the following afterwards: * Priority: Creating new pages and updating current ones to provide information on new contents added to the game in future updates. * Creating individual pages for all Vehicles. * Creating maps showing the locations of Weapon Cases. (Yes, there are some in existence but we want to make our own versions.) * Upgrading the Backpacks page. * Upgrading the Clothing page. * Upgrading the Melee Weapons page. * Upgrading the Ranged Weapons page. * ...and many more! Category:Other